Jerry (TV)
Jerry é um dos personagens sobreviventes da série de TV, The Walking Dead, ele foi introduzido como o serviçal particular do rei Ezekiel e membro de O Reino. Depois de ter se refugiado no Reino e ter se tornado uma das pessoas mais confiáveis para o rei Ezekiel, Jerry conseguiu o emprego de apoiar seu chefe o tempo todo e protegê-lo do mal que os rodeava. Tendo sido dominado por um grupo de bandidos apelidados de os Salvadores, Jerry participou de várias entregas de provisões para os bandidos e testemunhou vários confrontos e depois a morte de dois de seus companheiros. Já cansados de viver sob o domínio dos salvadores, Jerry e os outros soldados do Reino ajudaram Rick a derrotar os bandidos durante uma grande guerra. Após a guerra, Jerry continuou a morar no Reino e continuou a prestar seus serviços para Ezekiel. Descrição Jerry é um homem de origem samoana, cerca de 30 anos, com olhos escuros, uma barba que ocupa muito de seu rosto e tem cabelo até os ombros. Suas roupas são feitas principalmente de casacos vermelhos no estilo medieval e usa também armaduras. Sendo um dos melhores guerreiros do Reino, Jerry adquiriu algum conhecimento com o uso de armas medievais e ele tem uma forte lealdade ao Rei Ezekiel e prometeu protegê-lo de qualquer coisa. No entanto, Jerry provou ser uma pessoa muito amigável e jovial que não pensa duas vezes antes de soltar uma piada, não importa a situação e pode ser bastante caridoso e útil com pessoas que ele confia. Quando ele se despede de alguém, ele mostra o sinal de paz e também sente um gosto por bolos de frutas. Pré-Apocalipse Washington D.C. Não se sabe nada sobre a vida de Jerry antes do surto, a não ser que presumivelmente ele residiu em algum lugar perto da maior área de Washington DC. Pós-Apocalipse Em algum momento após o apocalipse, ele se tornou um dos cavaleiros mais confiáveis na corte de Ezekiel. Mais tarde, ele se tornou seu mordomo pessoal e guarda-costas, certificando-se de nunca deixar sua visão. Ele quase nunca é visto sem sua arma - um machado de batalha de duas mãos. 7ª Temporada "The Well" Jerry é visto pela primeira vez no auditório com Ezekiel e apresenta seu rei e Shiva a Carol e Morgan. mais tarde, Jerry também acompanha Ezekiel e outros enquanto eles recolhem porcos selvagens na cidade para dar aos Salvadores e mais tarde está presente para a troca. À noite, quando Carol está recolhendo comida de um pátio, Jerry e Ezekiel aparecem, surpreendendo Carol. Jerry é despinçado por Ezekiel para que ele deixe os dois em em particular. "Rock in the Road" Quando Rick Grimes e seu grupo vieram até o Reino para convencer o rei Ezekiel a participar da guerra contra os Salvadores, Jerry escutou a proposta do homem bem atento e interrompeu Jesus quando este se intrometeu na conversa de Ezekiel. Depois, quando ezekiel se recusou a participar da guerra, Jerry o acompanhou para fora da sala. "New Best Friends" Após uma semana, Jerry acompanhou mais uma vez um grupo de soldados do Reino com Ezekiel para entregar suprimentos para os Salvadores, e quando Richard foi confrontado mais uma vez por Jared, Jerry assim como os outros se preparou para atacar, mais foi ordenado a se desarmar por Ezekiel. Mais tarde, ele vai até a casa de Carol com o rei Ezekiel e outros, e dá para a mulher uma torta de morango. "Bury Me Here" Em seu caminho para entregar oferendas para os salvadores mais uma vez, Jerry ajudou a mover os carrinhos de supermercado que foram colocados no meio da estrada por alguém. Durante o encontro com os salvadores, Jerry testemunhou como Benjamin foi baleado na perna por Jared como punição por ter faltado um melão na entrega, e ele ajudou a levar o garoto para casa de Carol para que ele fosse atendido, mas, infelizmente, morreu ele morreu por perda de sangue. No dia seguinte, Jerry acompanhou o rei Ezekiel para entregar o melão que estava em falta ficou surpreso com a morte de Richard nas mãos de Morgan, por causar os acontecimentos do dia anterior. "The First Day of the Rest of Your Life" Depois de tomar a decisão de ir à guerra, ele e seu povo partiram para Alexandria. Durante o confronto entre a milícia recém-formada de Rick contra salvadores e catadores, Jerry participou no combate e ajudou a afugentar os bandidos para fora de Alexandria. Mais tarde, ele ouviu o discurso de Maggie sobre o início da guerra contra os opressores. 8ª Temporada "Mercy" Depois de ajudar a preparar a guerra, Jerry escutou fervorosamente o discurso de Rick sobre a batalha em que iriam participar, onde o oficial novamente assegurou que ele próprio seria a pessoa que mataria o infame líder dos salvadores. Mais tarde, Jerry junto com o resto da milícia veio ao Santuário e começou um tiroteio contra os bandidos; onde depois de obter o que eles queriam quando uma horda de caminhantes cercaram a fábrica, o homem deixou a zona de batalha para sua segurança. Jerry então se junta a sua tropa do Reino, e segue com eles para atacar outro lugar. "The Damned" Enquanto eles atacavam um dos postos dos Salvadores, Jerry e os homens do Reino foram surpreendidos por uma granada jogada pelo inimigo, e a explosão acabou atraindo vários caminhantes em sua direção. Embora tenham conseguido sair dessa situação, o bandido conseguiu escapar, ameaçando avisar a outros Salvadores sobre a chegada da tropa, mas o Salvador foi morto por Shiva. No entanto, os Salvadores estavam conscientes de que o grupo do Reino iria atacá-los, onde Jerry junto com os outros ouviram atentamente o discurso de seu líder sobre seus novos planos para o próximo ataque. "Monster" No caminho para outro posto avançado que ele tinham que atacar, Jerry e seu grupo foram cercados por vários bandidos no meio da floresta; mas, felizmente, eles conseguiram atirar todos com tiroteio. Mais tarde, depois de chegar ao seu destino e acabar com a maioria dos bandidos no interior, o rei Ezequiel observou em várias janelas do prédio vários solvadores carregando uma arma letal que matou a maior parte da tropa. "Some Guy" Tendo sobrevivido a um evento tão trágico, Jerry felizmente encontrou seu rei e salvou-o de um salvador que estava prestes a matá-lo; subseqüentemente ajudando Ezekiel a se mover devido à perna ferida. Sendo perseguidos por caminhantes, o homem fixou seu curso para o posto avançado dos Salvadores e tentou quebrar a fechadura de um portão, mas sem sucesso e apenas produziu a ruptura de seu machado e, portanto, deixando-os indefesos dos caminhantes; Mas por sua sorte, Carol apareceu e ajudou os homens a acabar com a ameaça. Com nada mais a fazer, os três sobreviventes estabeleceram seu caminho para o Reino, mas apenas encontraram mais caminhantes, e Jerry - ainda cumprindo seu papel de proteger de seu rei - tentou ajudar o homem mesmo com a declaração de Ezekiel que não precisava de mais proteção desde que ele não era realmente um rei. A chegada de Shiva fez com que os três fugissem, quando ela começou a atacar os zumbis, mas a tigresa acabou sendo morta. Os três sobreviventes voltam ao Reino apenas para fazer com que seu povo entenda que ninguém além deles havia sobrevivido ao ataque. "The King, The Widow, and Rick" No entanto, Jerry decidiu permanecer obrigado a proteger seu rei; guardando a entrada ao teatro onde o homem se trancou para isolar-se de todos e lamentar a morte de sua última batalha; assegurando Carol - que queria ver Ezekiel para mencionar que eles deviam encontrar Rick - que o homem não iria sair e que mesmo que ele não fosse realmente um "rei", ele continuaria cumprindo seu trabalho de cuidar dele. Mais tarde, Carol esta preparada para entrar pela força no teatro para ver Ezekiel, mas antes de pudesse fazer isso, foi avisado por Jerry que a entrada estava aberta. "How It's Gotta Be" Jerry escreve uma carta para Ezekiel afirmando que iria continuar lutando pela liberdade, e se junta a Carol horas depois, para ir até o Santuário e observa como estava a situação por lá, e acabam encontrando Rick em meio a um tiroteio. Os três sobreviventes então se separam para avisar as comunidades que os Salvadores tinham escapado. Enquanto Jerry viajava para Hilltop para avisá-los o que aconteceu, ele é capturado pela gangue de Simon. Jerry é feito refém e levado até uma armadilha na estrada para emboscar o grupo de Hilltop que estava indo à Alexandria. Simon ameaça matar Jerry se Maggie não concordar em dá a meia volta e desistir da batalha, e quando ela faz isso, um membro do grupo de Hilltop é morto como forma de punição. "Dead or Alive Or" Após o trágico resultado, Jerry foi levado ao Hilltop para receber atendimento médico pelos fortes hematomas em todo o corpo. Mais tarde, quando a aliança da comunidade chegou à conclusão de que todos deveriam estar reunidos em um só lugar para serem mais fortes contra os salvadores - escolhendo Hilltop como sua base temporária, já que era a única comunidade que ainda existia - Jerry ele ajudou a preparar o local para um ataque iminente dos bandidos e escoltou Maggie para a prisão onde todos os prisioneiros estavam, para ela deixar claro que eles iriam reduzir sua ração de comida por causa de todas as pessoas que agora se refugiaram na comunidade. "The Key" Quando a aliança das comunidades começou a fortalecer Hilltop para se preparar do ataque dos salvadores, Jerry se reuniu com Maggie e alguns outros dentro da mansão para discutirem sobre os postos de guarda dos bandidos localizados na vizinhança da comunidade. Jerry foi ordenado ir para os muros e avisar quando os bandidos estavessem se aproximando do local para que todos estivessem prontos para responder ao ataque iminente. "Do Not Send Us Astray" Preparado para um ataque iminente dos Salvadores, que conseguiu entrar na comunidade e começar uma luta contra seus oponentes, Jerry se defendeu corajosamente dos bandidos e conseguiu sobreviver à pequena batalha que se formou. Mais tarde, quando Henry desapareceu misteriosamente da comunidade depois do ataque de seus companheiros ressuscitados em zumbis que haviam sido feridos durante a luta anterior, Jerry ajudou os outros a procurar a criança por perto, mas sem sucesso; especulando que o menino havia escapado da comunidade e temendo que ele estivesse morto. "Still Gotta Mean Something" Jerry permaneceu vigiando os perímetros da comunidade junto com outros guardas e foi encarregado de avisar a chegada de Carol e Henry de para eles entraram com segurança, Jerry distraiu alguns mortos-vivos que estavam perto da portão. Ansioso por o menino ainda estar vivo, Jerry foi avisar seu rei sobre sua chegada, que ficou aliviado por Henry não ter morrido como todos especulavam. "Worth" Ao amanhecer, Jerry passou o tempo cuidando de Gracie indefesa enquanto Rick se preparava para ler a carta que Carl lhe deixou antes de morrer. "Wrath" Com o fim da guerra se aproximando, Jerry compartilha alguns bons momentos com Ezekiel antes de sair com seu grupo até o ponto onde Salvadores estariam, mas acabou por ser uma armadilha por seus adversários que tinham se escondido em uma colina, onde ninguém podia vê-los. Depois de perceber onde eles estavam e as armas dos bandidos serem sabotas, Jerry com o resto da aliança lutou fortemente contra os bandidos restantes e acabou vencendo a pequena batalha formada. 9ª Temporada "A New Beginning" Durante um ano e meio desde o fim da Grande Guerra, Jerry e os outros sobreviventes decidiram reconstruir a civilização e manter a paz relativa entre as comunidades, e ele também iniciou um relacionamento com Nabila. Jerry tornou-se um dos encarregados de vigiar as rotas seguras de ligação com as diferentes comunidades e monitorar se houve nenhuma objeção a eles. Quando Rick e seu grupo chegaram ao santuário para entregar os materiais necessários para eles produzirem plantações, e encontrou uma mensagem na parede que destacou que alguns ainda estavam com Negan, Jerry diz Daryl sobre saber que pessoa que tinha feito; e, em seguida, uma vez que ele terminou sua visita, acompanhou Ezekiel em sua viagem ao Reino prometendo a Carol que iria cuidar dele durante sua ausência. "The Bridge" Semanas se passaram, Jerry foi uma das pessoas que prestaram o seu serviço na construção da ponte que permitiria o comércio entre todas as comunidades e temporariamente se estabeleceu no pequeno acampamento que tinha se tornado uma base de operações, e ele se mudou para o lugar junto com Nabila. Quando uma manada de caminhantes se aproxima da zona de construção pondo em perigo a vida de todos, Jerry foi um dos que lutaram contra as criaturas, matando várias. "Warning Signs" Quando Justin foi encontrado como um zumbi depois de ser morto por uma pessoa misteriosa, Jerry tentou acalmar vários salvadores que exigiam armas para que eles pudessem se defender contra qualquer ameaça que ameaçava a sua existência, e antes que a situação tornar-se insustentável e abrir o caminho para uma zona de guerra, a chegada de Rick no acampamento conseguiu acabar com o conflito e devolver as coisas ao normal. Quando Arat misteriosamente desapareceu enquanto patrulhava ao redor do acampamento, Jerry foi uma das pessoas selecionadas por Rick para participar na busca e Jerry usou o momento para perguntar sobre o que aconteceria com a pessoa responsável pelas mortes, se iria receber o mesmo destino de Gregory ou Negan; embora ele não tenha recebido nenhuma resposta. "The Obliged" Depois de ser informado por Jesus sobre a viagem de Maggie à Alexandria, Jerry informa a Rick que estava no acampamento e o xerife sabendo o motivo da visita da mulher em sua comunidade, vai embora. Quando os Salvadores liderado por Jed voltaram ao acampamento em busca de vingança contra os responsáveis pela morte de vários de seus colegas, Jerry rapidamente percebeu o que estava acontecendo e sacou a arma pronta para qualquer ataque; tornando-se defensivo uma vez que Carol iniciou o conflito entre os dois lados. "What Comes After" Quando Rick estava sendo seguido por um enorme número de mortos-vivos para a ponte que ligava todas as comunidades, Jerry e vários outros chegou a tempo para tentar resgatar homem ferido das criaturas, mas antes que ele pudesse chegar perto dele para ajudá-lo com os caminhantes; o xerife deu um tiro inteligente numa caixa de dinamites, destruindo a ponte que havia dedicado tanto trabalho. Jerry vê com horror Rick desaparecer entre as chamas. "Who Are You Now?" Seis anos depois dos terríveis acontecimentos que marcaram as comunidades, Jerry continuou a trabalhar no Reino, trabalhando nas instalações danificadas. Certo dia, quando homem se refere a Carol como a Rainha da comunidade e a mãe de um príncipe, uma vez que a mulher se casou com Ezekiel e adotou Henry, Jerry ouve uma explosão de um dos canos de água, e corre para verificar o que tinha acontecido e viu como Henry estava tentando concertar os canos. Vítimas Mortas Esta lista mostra as vítimas que Jerry matou: *Gunther *Vários Salvadores. *Alguns membros da tropa do Reino zumbificados. *Vários zumbis. Apaições Curiosidades *Jerry é o primeiro personagem de origem samoana introduzido na série. *Sua arma favorita é o machado medieval. *Apesar de ser original da série, o papel de Jerry baseava-se em certa forma ao de Richard nos quadrinhos; sendo a pessoa mais confiável da guarda pessoal do rei Ezekiel. *Jerry é um dos poucos personagens mais humorísticos da série; sendo alguns outros exemplos como Tara e Nabila. *Jerry compartilha seu nome com outro personagem no universo de The Walking Dead: Jerry. Referências Categoria: Membros de O Reino